


暗度陈仓

by minikacat



Category: all光 焉之
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 16





	暗度陈仓

*ooc  
*abo  
*无中生有 暗度陈仓

****  
临近考试，整间教室都死气沉沉的。  
蝉鸣嘈杂，难得没有老师在场的自习课，却没有一个人交头接耳，原因只有一个，他们学校的老大夏之光，正在低气压的学习。  
总所周知，夏之光是个脑袋不太好使的艺体生，每天的兴趣爱好就是在天台上抽抽烟喝喝酒，或者在走廊上带着小弟“巡逻”，遇见惹事的或欺凌弱小的，就揍一顿，作为全校唯一的优质alpha，夏之光的威严算得上让人闻风丧胆。  
他人是挺好的，就是不把自己的前途当回事。局子校长室就跟他的休息站一样，隔三差五总得进一次。他不仅揍他们学校的混混，还揍隔壁校的混混，有时候路上碰到小偷抢匪他也会见义勇为，像个火气发不完的瓦斯罐，一点就着，没人敢惹。  
可最近，他好像变了个人似的，温柔了许多。  
这要追溯到一个月前，隔壁班转来了一个细皮嫩肉的小少爷，看样子是个omega，留着齐眼睛的长刘海，一副人畜无害的样子。小少爷来的那一天，夏之光正在跟同学在楼上打闹，一不小心把擦窗台的水盆碰翻了掉了下去，正好把小少爷浇成落汤鸡。  
夏之光在楼上喊问砸着人没，小少爷一抬头露出漂亮的脸蛋说了声没有，还冲着夏之光大笑起来，说很凉快。就这么一上一下的对望，夏之光就看上了人家，他跟小弟形容他当时的心情，就像心脏长了翅膀，扑楞扑楞的就飞到了楼下那个人的身旁。  
赔礼道歉后，夏之光得知小少爷叫焉栩嘉，就转到他隔壁班。焉栩嘉在的班可不是什么普通班，而是他们年级的小火箭，每次考试班上倒数前三名就会置换出去，然后换普通班排名的前三名进去，依次循环，人人都有机会。  
曾经的夏之光对火箭班都是爱搭不理，觉得他们就是一群傻读书的没多大意思。可这次不一样了，他喜欢的人可在那个班，焉栩嘉刚转来肯定不知道规矩，到时候他突然换过来，岂不是，很惊喜。  
于是夏之光开始为这场计划的成功，努力学习起来。  
当然，追求还是不能停止的。夏之光不再带着小弟巡逻，反而叫小弟们不准在校内叫他大哥，这一切的一切，就是为了在焉栩嘉面前营造一个乖乖仔的形象。他开始每天去小火箭串班，找焉栩嘉问题，哪怕其他同学都朝他露出匪夷所思的目光，他还是会笑眯眯的看着焉栩嘉，脸上带着浅浅的红晕。  
最好吃的甜甜圈和小蛋糕他会分焉栩嘉一份，好看的电影上映他会约焉栩嘉一起，周末打电动的时候他还会给焉栩嘉夹最可爱的娃娃，带他去自己最喜欢的猫咪咖啡厅里去撸猫吃点心。熟络起来后，他鼓起勇气去牵焉栩嘉的手，对方红着脸没有躲开，似乎默许了夏之光的这一举动。  
牵手成功后，夏之光更加努力学习了，历经两次月考后，终于在半期的时候考进了小火箭，并成功跟焉栩嘉成了同桌。  
在一次晚自习过后，夏之光支支吾吾的邀请焉栩嘉跟他一起回家，在半路上交给了焉栩嘉一封信便匆匆忙忙跑掉了，焉栩嘉拆开借着路灯一看才发现是一份情书，还附带上了夏之光一直戴在手上视为珍宝的戒指。焉栩嘉认真的读完，将戒指穿进自己的项链里，回想着夏之光红着脸跑开的样子暗自偷笑。也从第二天开始，他们在一起了，成了总所周知的校园情侣。  
不过很奇怪的是，夏之光从没有问到过焉栩嘉的信息素味，每个月总有几天焉栩嘉请假回家，大概就是为了避开发情期的尴尬。  
夏之光把焉栩嘉带到自己常去的天台，红着脸向焉栩嘉请示能不能接吻，又找了个借口说alpha跟omega接吻可以短暂标记，可以减弱发情期的痛苦。焉栩嘉笑着答应了，两人躲在角落里亲了好久，直到两人的嘴唇都肿了才停下来。接吻的过程中，夏之光也没尝到焉栩嘉的信息素味，有些遗憾的砸吧砸吧嘴，问焉栩嘉怎么不给自己闻闻信息素。  
“我，我还没准备好呢……”  
“就闻一下嘛，求求你，嘉哥！”  
“叫我哥也不行，要不这样，你期末要是考过我了，我就让你来我家。”  
“啊，太过分了，我哪考的过你……”  
小撒娇精鼓着腮帮朝焉栩嘉撒娇，最后对方妥协说，差五名也算，夏之光也只好答应下来，整个人像个失落的小狗。他又朝着焉栩嘉撒娇，说要追加要求，如果他赢了就要焉栩嘉叫他老公，还拉了手指，不许反悔。  
那之后，夏之光更加努力的学习了，只为赶上焉栩嘉的成绩。短短几个月来，夏之光变了许多，连小弟都不敢想象那个坐在食堂边吃饭边背单词的人是他们的老大了。每当别人问起他俩的关系时，夏之光都会傻笑着说他们特别特别的好，将来也要一直在一起，生很多孩子，养很多猫。可每当这个时候，焉栩嘉都会面露为难，把眼神撇到一边，似乎在躲避什么。  
终于熬到了期末，秋日已经变为隆冬，夏之光陪焉栩嘉过了一次生日，过几天焉栩嘉也要陪夏之光过生日了。  
在这一月的开头，天空下起了雪，夏之光从包里掏出伞打开，还把焉栩嘉的手握住塞进自己包里。  
“等考完试你可不许反悔啊，我这次复习的可好了。”  
“行，不反悔，对了，你生日想要什么，我买给你。”  
夏之光露出坏笑，但脸还是红扑扑的，凑到焉栩嘉耳边说了句要你，两人便大笑的扭打在一起。夏之光牵着焉栩嘉的手问焉栩嘉爱不爱他，对方不假思索的说着爱，又反问夏之光，问他有多爱自己。  
“特别特别特别的爱！”  
“那我无论变成什么样你都爱吗？”  
“嗯！你就算人老了，头发白了，我都爱！”  
“那你会为我做任何事吗？”  
“会！只要嘉嘉想要，星星我都给你摘！”  
夏之光甜甜的说着，焉栩嘉伸手捧着他的脸在他嘴巴和鼻尖上落下几个轻轻的吻。夏之光隐隐约约闻到了焉栩嘉身上的薄荷糖味，对方纤长的睫羽挠的他皮肤痒痒的。伴随着焉栩嘉一声加油，夏之光才发现他们已经到了教学楼前，红着脸收了伞，准备好好的去考试了。  
一定要珍惜好这次机会。

****  
出成绩的那天正好是夏之光的生日，他跟焉栩嘉差一名，也就是说，焉栩嘉需要兑换那个承诺了。  
夏之光高兴的跟个猴子似的在教室里乱窜，待着焉栩嘉叫他给自己交个“定金”，对方勉为其难的小声叫了句老公，夏之光觉得自己差点就起生理反应了，恨不得现在就回家办事。  
好不容易等到老班说完寒假注意事项放假了，夏之光牵着焉栩嘉就飞奔出去，焉栩嘉走到校门口喘着气说自己订了蛋糕要去领，叫夏之光先去他家，他爸妈这几天不在。  
焉栩嘉掏出他的家门钥匙，耐心的把地址输进夏之光的手机里，让他重复一遍是哪栋楼哪一间，确认无误后，两人分头行动。中途间，夏之光路过便利店，本来都走过去了又退回去，在收银台面前不远的货架前，红着脸选起避孕套来。  
他妈教过他，要保护好omega。  
“额，狼牙棒？螺旋式？超薄？”  
夏之光一时半会儿选不出来，干脆就各拿了一小盒，去柜台前结账。收银台的阿姨还是第一次见买这么多避孕套的年轻孩子，心想这小帅哥又要去霍霍谁家的姑娘。夏之光红着脸掏钱，还不忘此地无银三百两的说了句，我今天刚成年。  
刚成年就知道霍霍人了。  
进了焉栩嘉的家后，夏之光开始浑身不适应起来，虽说没有父母在，可这房子也太空旷了一点吧。夏之光走了几步，站也不是坐也不是，也不敢乱翻什么，纠结了很久，焉栩嘉回来了，按门铃叫夏之光开门，夏之光就像一只小狗一样跑过来，钻进了焉栩嘉的怀里。  
“等你好久了，好想你……”  
“咱们才分开多久啊，傻瓜。”  
焉栩嘉把东西递给夏之光，自己在门厅脱鞋。把一切布置好后，两人在客厅里点了部爱情片一边吃蛋糕一边看了起来，夏之光总觉得这一切跟他想的不太一样，但气氛到位很重要，等到电影里的男女吻在一起时，夏之光也转身吻住了焉栩嘉，还学着男主那般舔吻，弄得他俩都黏糊糊的。  
“等一下啊，我还没准备好……”  
“你答应我了的，我东西都买好了，咱们做嘛……”  
夏之光把包里的避育套拿出来摆在焉栩嘉身上，喘着气去拽焉栩嘉的衣领，又蹭上去对着他的脖子又舔又咬，要焉栩嘉给他闻闻信息素，他忍了很久了。  
一股橘子气泡水的味道从夏之光脖子后面散开，他坐在焉栩嘉身上，扶着焉栩嘉的手让他去摸自己已经半硬的性器，用撒娇的语调一个劲的说着求求你，还在焉栩嘉身上乱蹭。焉栩嘉只好答应让夏之光闻闻，条件是，他说开始才能开始。  
夏之光像小狗一样点头，凑到焉栩嘉的脖子上，那股薄荷糖味散发出来，甜甜的让人想咬一口，可不知怎么回事，那股糖味转瞬即逝，变成了一股浓烈的火药味，夏之光还没搞懂情况，只是觉得浑身僵硬起来，焉栩嘉伸手握住了他的后颈，很用力，疼得他叫出声，又被翻了一面按在了沙发上，焉栩嘉坐在了他的后背上，他怎么翻动都无法直起身子。  
“唉？宝宝？嘉嘉？你干嘛？”  
“这还不明了吗，之光，当然是干你啊。”  
焉栩嘉压低声线说着，那股火药味越来越强，夏之光意识到那是alpha的信息素，而且恰好压制他。出于本性他开始四肢发麻，满屋子的信息素让他喘不上气来，剧本不该这样才对啊，他用尽全力别过头看向压在他身上的恋人，眼睛里带着些泪水，而焉栩嘉却自上而下的一脸满足，去亲了亲夏之光受了惊吓的小脸蛋。  
“你闻起来像糖果，真甜。”  
“呜…嘉嘉…你骗我……”  
“没骗你啊，我没说过我是omega啊，是你自己以为的。天天跟我撒娇，你这不是想我操你吗？”  
焉栩嘉坏笑着，咬住夏之光的后颈，他疼的大叫却没办法动，裤子很快就被扒下来了，焉栩嘉还坏心眼的在他屁股瓣上打了一巴掌。夏之光伸手去拦，焉栩嘉解开校服领带捆住了夏之光的小手，又朝着夏之光的屁股左右开弓的一顿拍，打的夏之光扭来扭去，说自己不做了，自己错了，让焉栩嘉放过他。  
“唉，这不你说的要做吗？东西都买了，这么多，咱们别浪费~”  
“不要，嘉嘉我错了，我没准备好，你，你放开我……”  
焉栩嘉无视了夏之光的求饶，用膝盖抵开夏之光的双腿，用力掐着夏之光的腰逼迫他翘起屁股，膝盖就抵在夏之光两腿之间，摩擦着他半勃起的性器，夏之光便呜呜咽咽的叫出声，害羞的把脸埋进地毯里。焉栩嘉用嘴撕开一个避孕套，把袋子里的润滑剂倒在夏之光的臀缝上，手指带着避孕套插入了夏之光紧致的穴口，那处并不能用来做性事的肉壁却天赋异禀的挤压起来，螺旋形凸起的硅胶压的夏之光每一处敏感点都叫嚣着疼痛的快感。  
“啊！痛，嘉嘉我痛……”  
“习惯就好了，我慢慢来，你别乱动。”  
焉栩嘉一只手给夏之光扩张着，一只手去搓揉夏之光敏感的大腿肉。他一开始就注意到夏之光的大腿很有肉感，今天总算揉着了，不比他睡过的任何一个omega弱，让他禁不住的嗓子冒烟，把夏之光白皙的大腿掐出指印来。  
大概是适应了被进入的感觉，夏之光胆大包天的扭起屁股来，却在焉栩嘉用力的一次挤压中叫出声，泪眼汪汪的看向身后肆虐的人。焉栩嘉撤出手指，把夏之光翻了一面，自己则跪在夏之光的两腿之间，掏出自己的性器，开始当着夏之光的面戴上了避孕套。  
“我要你看清楚，我是怎么操你的。”  
火药味又出来了，夏之光倒在地上喘着气，浑身上下只有眼睛看向焉栩嘉。alpha之间的性爱无法自然激起情欲，此刻的夏之光又怕又害羞，想并拢腿却被焉栩嘉掐着脚踝，怎么挣扎也无法挣脱。夏之光只好哭了起来，羞耻的侧着头，焉栩嘉安慰似的亲着他的脖子，说自己会温柔一点的。  
但那么粗的东西插进来，再怎么温柔都不会太好受。  
没有生殖腔，没有能适应性爱的激素，性器进入体内的那一瞬间，夏之光只觉得浑身上下蔓延出一种被征服的压迫感，连声音都没叫出来，只是自己分着腿急促的喘息着，眼泪大颗大颗的落。焉栩嘉掐着他的腰浅浅的摩擦着他体内最深处的结口，棱角分明的冠头似乎要把夏之光一分为二。夏之光整个人开始瘫软，仰着天鹅般细长的脖子，最后还是忍不住娇弱的呻吟起来，感受着焉栩嘉慢慢的在他体内磨蹭，又疼又臊又痒，不禁浑身颤抖脚尖绷直，奶声奶气的叫着焉栩嘉的名字，惹来焉栩嘉坏笑着凑过来吻他。  
看样子夏之光已经没力气再反抗了，焉栩嘉松开他被束缚的双手，扶着他软掉的手臂缠在自己的肩膀上，夏之光哭着去咬焉栩嘉的耳钉，像小猫喝奶一般吮吸着，嘴里骂骂咧咧，却只是些很幼稚的词语，焉栩嘉嗯嗯啊啊的答应着，开始缓慢却幅度很大的操弄起夏之光来。  
“噢再也不腻妮惹……”  
夏之光结结巴巴的说道，大概是刚刚接了吻浑身又很酥麻，他说话有点模糊，口水顺着嘴角往下流，可爱的让焉栩嘉忍不住在他胸口留下好几个吻痕。  
“不理我了啊？老公别生气嘛～舒服吗？”  
“不，不苏服，坏zia嘉，我痛……”  
“真的只是痛吗？你前面一直在淌水哦，这里也咬的很紧，你要看看吗？”  
焉栩嘉捧着夏之光的脑袋，让他去看他们的交合处，泥泞一片不说，他还真如焉栩嘉所说那般紧紧的咬着那根粗壮的性器，焉栩嘉稍微抽出一点，夏之光就情不自禁的夹紧，好像很舍不得一般，乖乖巧巧的吸附着。他的脸立刻红了，伸手去遮挡却换来焉栩嘉一阵猛顶，浑身一下软了起来瘫在地摊上，被操的哭天喊地死去活来，在焉栩嘉的手臂上挠来挠去，一个劲的求饶。后穴的软肉被毫无章法的挤压着，敏感点被一次次冲撞弄得充血，夏之光头皮发麻只能一边呻吟一边大哭，又被操入一个更深的深度，他立刻夹紧后穴，用腿缠住焉栩嘉的腰，摇着头说不要。  
“太…太深了，嘉嘉，会坏掉的……”  
“没关系的，不试试怎么知道？”  
“不，不可以，我没有生殖腔…进不去……”  
“你可以的，老公，让我进去嘛～”  
焉栩嘉用低音炮撒着娇，夏之光正准备拒绝，那性器便滑入了最深处，抵着那闭合的生殖腔开始顶操，奇怪的酸胀感让夏之光捂着脸抽泣，口水不自觉的顺着嘴角往下流，性器忍不住喷出精液来，灭顶的高潮以及毫不留情的操弄让他几乎抓狂，一种失禁感袭来，夏之光只觉得肚子一片温热。  
难道，他真的失禁了吗？  
夏之光崩溃的大哭起来，用手去锤焉栩嘉的肩膀，说自己好脏，都怪焉栩嘉。对方却笑着安慰他说不是那玩意，这叫潮吹，射的是前列腺液，夏之光一脸疑惑的去摸了摸自己的肚子，黏糊糊的，透明的，也没什么异味，摸着摸着还摸到一个鼓起的小包，焉栩嘉一动，还往上移。  
居然插的这么深。夏之光有点不可思议的抚摸着自己的肚皮，有一瞬间他觉得自己是焉栩嘉的omega，要被他操到怀孕了。菇滋菇滋的水声混着肉体拍打的声音清脆的响着，夏之光听得涨红了脸，又夹紧了后穴，焉栩嘉便拍打着他的臀肉让他放松，如果夏之光不听话，他还会坏心眼的叫几声“老公”，趁夏之光不注意，掐着他的腰快速的操起来。  
夏之光的意思时而模糊时而清醒，缠着焉栩嘉给他闻信息素，虽然被原以为是omega的爱人反压在了身下，夏之光的心里还是喜欢焉栩嘉到要命，看着那张脸就不来气了，逐渐变得情愿起来。  
“你爱我吗，之光？”  
“爱，呜，最爱嘉嘉……”  
“那以后我天天操你好不好？”  
“不，不要…受不了…肚子要破了……”  
夏之光呜呜咽咽的摇头又点头，焉栩嘉就抱着他亲，肚子被插出一个形状来，夏之光鼻子红红的，哭的稀里哗啦。后穴被捣出好多汁水，焉栩嘉把他抱起来坐在自己腿上，还去舔弄那柔软的胸口，夏之光挺着胸把乳尖往焉栩嘉嘴里送，还很自觉的上下扭着屁股，让焉栩嘉往他的敏感点上撞，又是射精又是潮吹。  
他们用完一个又一个避孕套，换了一个又一个体位，夏之光被操的直不起身子，爬在沙发上眼神涣散的咬着焉栩嘉的手指。那个原本不可能开合的生殖腔好像被撞出了一条小缝，焉栩嘉坏心眼的去顶弄，夏之光突然清醒过来想躲，可刚刚扭了几下就被焉栩嘉抓住了，按在沙发背上，小手也被握住，他开始大声求饶，说自己感觉很怪，焉栩嘉去吻夏之光的脊椎叫他不要怕，自己开始朝着那个半开的小口顶去，那一处真的被操开了，夏之光感觉自己变成了omega，像被狼抓住的兔子那般浑身僵硬，焉栩嘉也咬住了他的脖子，似乎要完成那个不可能的标记。  
“你出去，你出去，你快出去……”  
粗大的性器进入他那没发育完全的生殖腔内，夏之光的大脑一片空白，他都不敢相信自己的体内居然还有那处禁地。像是一股温热的小泉一般，潺潺的浇灌在焉栩嘉的冠头，焉栩嘉像野兽一样低吼着，掐着夏之光的腰又开始一下一下的撞起来。  
“给我生个小孩好不好？嗯？”  
“生不出来……你出去……”  
“你骗人，你都有生殖腔，光光，我把套摘了，让我射在里面好不好？”  
焉栩嘉抽出性器，撤掉了那湿乎乎的避孕套又重新操了进去，没有那层薄膜后，温度更高了也更湿滑了，操生殖腔比操穴还舒服，焉栩嘉一寸一寸的磨着，将滚烫的精液浇灌在夏之光那狭小炙热的生殖腔内。  
夏之光昏死过去，满脖子的咬痕，纤长的睫羽还挂着泪珠。焉栩嘉看着瘫倒在沙发上的狼狈的爱人，才意识到自己今晚多么过分，又看向桌上吃了一半的蛋糕，不免有些亏欠起来。  
他抱起夏之光，带他去浴室洗澡，中途夏之光醒了，哭哭唧唧的要焉栩嘉抱抱。焉栩嘉耐心的清洗他的身子，给他吹干头发，给他脖子上的咬痕上药包扎，哄着哭了一夜的小家伙睡觉。看着夏之光沉沉睡去，焉栩嘉从书包里翻出一个小盒子，从里面取出一枚戒指给夏之光戴上，自己也有一颗，就挂在自己的项链上，和之前夏之光送他的那一颗挂在一起。  
他从没想过自己会爱上一个和自己一样的alpha，一切的一切都是从那次抬头开始。盛夏的阳光落在那个少年泛红的脸颊，像是不可言说的彩霞，像是有什么东西刺进了他的心脏，让他哪怕撒谎，都想靠近那个孩子。  
无法标记，能够幸福吗？  
焉栩嘉抚摸着夏之光脖子上的咬痕，思考着会不会在这白净的皮肤上留下疤痕。他希望留下，他希望夏之光一辈子都记得这一夜，也希望他和这些疤能陪他一辈子，就像夏之光说的那样，头发白了，人老了，都还在一起。  
暗度陈仓的是他一人，但无可救药的是他们两。


End file.
